Blaze
by Crimson Grace
Summary: COMPLETED Titans broke up and Starfire moved to Gotham City and became a crime fighting girl named Blaze.She even met Blade and fell in love with him.But what happens when she meets up with Nightwing. Is she still in love with him or does she love Blade?
1. Default Chapter

Prologue

She was called Blaze. They called her this because of her fiery red hair which stood out like a Blaze of fire in the night sky. No one knew where she came from or her real name, except her two best friends Lorelei and Ella. To them she was Kori Anders, an actress on Broadway. They were the only ones who knew about Blaze. Her best friend Ella was a reporter for the Gotham Times and her other best friend Lorelei(Lori) was also an actress. Kori and Ella were the only ones that knew that they had once been Teen Titans. The other former Teen Titans now had aliases. And as you might have guessed Kori Anders was Starfire, and Ella Azar was Raven, now Beast boy went by Garfield Logan, Cyborg went by Victor Stone, Bumblebee(who had joined the team later) now went by Betty Klein, and Robin well no one knew anything about him he had left them and not told anyone where he was going, of course they all knew that he was Nightwing at night but he never talked to any of them if he saw them, not even Blaze and he didn't even know that that was Kori who used to be Starfire. The titans had broken up almost five years ago. Basically w hen Starfire left the whole team had fallen apart, and not long after the rest of the titans had broken up. The titans still saw each other occasionally and they did meet once every six moths. And that's where my story starts.

Chapter 1

Kori Anders walked down the street toward Stephanie Acting Co. She was already 45 minutes. late, she just hoped that Lori had found some kind of excuse to cover for her. Kori entered the big steel doors and walked in as Lori ran up to her,

"Thank God you're here I don't know how much longer I could've covered for you...Blaze" Lori told Kori.

"So how did it go?" Lori asked

"Everything was fine, until oh never mind!" Kori said frustrated.

"Why don't you just try to work with him for one day?" Lori said.

"I don't know I guess I'm just so used to working alone...maybe I will sometime but now I need find Mr.Crow," Kori said as Mr.Crow walked up behind them.

"Ah, Kori you're here. Are you feeling any better?" He asked her

"Yeah, a.. a.. little"Kori stuttered.

"Okay well in that case let's get to work girls," He said and turned to leave while Kori and Lori followed him.

When they got to the main rehearsal room, Mr.Crow handed them each a script, and said ,

"Okay Kori you will be playing the main character, Nicole Peterson and Lori you will be playing Alley Peterson, Nicole's sister. So tomorrow you are both off so that you have time to practice your lines."He explained.

"Okay, thanks" Kori and Lori both said.

"Well I see you after tomorrow," Mr.Crow said and walked away.

"So what are you going to do tomorrow?" Lori asked Kori.

"I'll do what I do best." Kori said laughing.

A couple of hours later when Kori and Lori had practiced their lines they both left for their homes. As soon as Kori got to her apartment the police intercom picked up 'Bank robbery on highway 10'

"Time to go." Kori said quickly changing into Blaze.

At the Robbery

"Shows over." Blaze said walking through the big steel doors of the bank.

"Ah, Blaze, A pleasure to meet you at last." The hitch man called Rolf said.

"You won't think it's such a pleasure when I put you in jail," Blaze said smirking.

"Now that's not nice," The other man called Tom said

"Who said I was nice" Blaze said she getting out her retractable staff.

"Ah, you want to play with that metal stick, Bring it on" Tom said

"Oh, its brought," she said as Tom took out a gun and started shooting at her. She quickly blocked each bullet with her retractable staff. From behind her Rolf shot a freeze ray which hit Blaze's staff causing it to break in half.

"Ah, Did your little staff break?" Tom said in a babyish voice.

"That's why it's called retractable" Blaze said smiling as her staff retracted.

From behind her Tom shot at her. Blaze turned around to block the shot. All of the sudden a dark haired man jumped in front of her and shot Tom with a sty gun, then turned around and shot Rolf too. Blaze and the dark haired man tied them up. The police arrived and took Tom and Rolf away but not before they said,

"We will get you Blaze" Tom said as the policeman closed the door and drove away.

"He wasn't very nice was he?" The man said

"Oh, I don't need your damn help, Blade" Blaze said angrily

"Actually I think we would make a really good team" Blade said.

"You know, just because you can't find any crimes of your own doesn't mean you have to steal mine!" Blaze yelled.

"Why can't you see that you don't own this damn city, I'm a hero just like you, I have as much as of a right as you do to protect it." He shouted back at her.

"Ohhhhhhh," All of the sudden her eyes lit up and her hands started glowing green."Ahhhh" she shouted and a green blast of light shot from her hands(a.k.a. a starbolt) and hit Blade, as she fell to the ground.

When she opened her eyes a couple of seconds later she saw Blade lying on the ground and immediately realized that the green light that had shot from her hands had hit him. She quickly ran over to him.

"Oh, Blade I'm so sorry I don't know what happened that's not suppose to happen I'm so sorry I'm a complete idiot," She cried.

He looked up at her, "Your not an idiot you're an awesome crime fighter who really doesn't need my help I shouldn't have asked you to work with me." He apologized. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know...I thought I lost it a long time ago," She answered the last part to herself.

As soon as he said this Blaze remembered Lori's advice, "You should at least try working with him for a day,"

"Maybe you and me should work together, I mean you do have some really great fighting skills."

Blaze suggested.

"Are you sure I just asked you and you about blew my head off," He said trying to laugh but fell back in pain.

"Oh, I'm so sorry and yes I'm sure," She said helping him up.

"So, you really want to be a team,?" He confirmed

"Yeah" She said while in her mind she pictured herself not her real self but another one she used sometimes. And when she opened her eyes she had short blonde hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tube top and a matching pink skirt with boots.

"Wow how...how did you do that?" He asked in awe.

"Well you could say a friend taught me" Blaze answered

"Can you do it to other people like say...me?" He asked uncertainly

"I don't know I've never tried, but I guess there is always firsts" She laughed and then closed her eyes. In her mind she visualized a boy with black hair and mystical green eyes. She pictured him wearing denims and a tee. When she opened her eyes there was her image.

"Wow" He breathed "You made me look almost like the real me"

"Really that's great!" she cried.

"So do you want to go see a movie?" He asked turning red.

"I would love to." She said and they walked away.

Hope you enjoyed it!

OoOoOoh so many questions! Well if you want an answer you'll have to ask, So R&R NOW!!!!!!! please and thank you.

Question: In what episode did Starfire get ready to leave and then Robin stopped her?

Whoever guesses right gets cake, cookies, and their name mentioned in bold letters!


	2. Secrets

Hey thanks to all of my lovely reviewers.

And the cake, cookies and bold mentioning goes to...Well a lot of you answered but...

It goes to.

Lil' LIK Star!!!

Thanks to every else who reviewed and guessed and don't forget to answer the next question at the end of this chapter!

To answer some of your questions,

1. Star did loose her powers and they did come back but very briefly. (Explain how she lost her powers in later chapters!)

2. Star can change her appearance(I'll explain that later too)

3. Don't forget to R&R!!!!!!!

Now the story-

Chapter 2

5 months later?

"That was fun" Blade said sarcastically as Blaze opened the door to her apartment.

"I'll show you fun" Blaze said

She pushed him playfully on the bed and landed on top of him.

"Is . . . this . . . your . . . idea . . . of . . . fun" He puffed

"No, this is" She kissed him passionately on the lips and then rolled over.

"Oh, yeah well how's this for fun" He said and rolled on top of her kissing her as they both fell off of the bed and onto the floor. They both broke out laughing and leaned up against Blaze's dresser causing a frame with a picture in it to fall down. Blade quickly reached out and caught it before it could break.

"Nice picture what's it of?" He asked

"It's nothing," she said quickly getting up and laying the photo face down on the dresser,

"As long as this isn't nothing" He said pushing her on the bed. And kissing her.

"No now that's something," Blaze said. A couple of hours later they were both asleep on Blaze's bed.

'I've seen that picture before' Blade thought as Blaze stirred next to him.

"Blade," came a soft voice next to him.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I want you to know my real identity" Blaze told him.

"Are . . . Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, My real name is Kori Anders" She whispered in his ear.

"Then I want you to know mine it's... it's Ryan Garay" He whispered.

"That's almost like...never mind"Kori said

"Kori I really do love you and I will never tell anyone" He promised kissing her.

"And I..I love you too." She said kissing him again.

Me: So how did you guys like the story

Nightwing: Why did star leave the team? It wasn't me, was it?

Blaze: Yah think

Gar: I'm not even in the story!!!!!

Me: deal with it

Nightwing: It better not be megets out staff

Me: snaps fingers

Nightwing: What did you do?!!!

Me: turned it to jell-O

Blade: Who am I?

Me: You know who you are! smiles evilly

Ella: Yeah, an idiot

Gar: What I thought you liked me!!!!!!!

Me: She's right you know

Blaze: So are Blade and I together?

Me: MaybeSmiles evilly again

Okay, anyway I know I know it was a little short but I promise the next chappy will be longer.

Now, Who wants cake, blah, blah, blah anyway here's the question-

In what episode did Beast Boy ruin 'their' moment?

OoOoOoOoOoh

Bonus question!

Who can guess what the picture was of that Blade saved and why Blaze told him it was nothing?

Please R&R, Questions, comments...Flames?


	3. Flashbacks

Chapter 3

Kori woke up in the middle of the night to memories both good and bad. She didn't know why she was remembering them now but she was and that was the problem. In these memories she was happy and then her world came crashing down on her as quickly as it had been built.

::Flashback::

Starfire walked into the kitchen just as the doorbell rang.

"I shall get it!" She cried before anyone could stop her.

She opened the door to a blonde haired girl with brown highlights, who also had blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Star asked puzzled.

"My name is Erika, and I'm looking for the Teen Titans" Erika told her.

"Oh, glorious a new friend, oh do come in!" Star exclaimed.

"Nice place" Erika complemented

"Thanks, I built it myself, so who are you little lady?" Cyborg asked her.

"Oh, my name is Erika" She introduced herself to the team as Robin walked in the room.

"Oh, Erika you're here" Robin said, "Everyone this is Erika, the girl I was telling you about a couple of days ago"

"Anyway, I think she would make a great addition to the team," Robin said

"What can she do?" BB asked

"I can control the elements, yah know, Water, Earth, Air, and Fire." She explained.

"Cool" Cy said

"Sweet" BB added

"Whatever" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"Oh glorious" Starfire exclaimed.

"So what do you think?" Robin asked

"I think we should see what she can do" Raven said

"Okay so lets go to the training field," Robin said and they all followed him out.

A little while later when they had tested her, they decided that she had awesome powers that shouldn't go to waste, so they decided to vote on letting her in.

"So all in favor of Erika joining the team say I" Robin explained

"I"

"I"

"Whatever"

"Oh glorious I"

"Beast Boy what's wrong?" Raven asked when he didn't say I.

"It's just what if she turns out like Terra" BB said sadly.

"We don't know that she won't" Robin said

"But, we might miss out on a great addition to the team if we reject her" Raven said

"Your right" Beast Boy sighed and then added "I"

They all walked over to Erika to tell her the good news.

"We've decided" Robin began

"That you would," Raven continued

"Make a great addition to the team!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Really you mean it?" Erika asked.

"If you want to be a part of the team then you're in" Robin explained.

"Great! I except" Erika cried as Robin handed her a communicator.

::End Flashback::

"Yeah" Kori thought "that was before everything else happened, I forgot that I used to like her, I even voted her in, How could I have been so stupid!" Kori cursed herself "If only I had seen it coming maybe things would have turned out different" She thought sadly. "If only had known that the worst was yet to come,"

::Flashback::

Starfire walked down the hall to her bedroom. She was thinking about everything that had happened the last few days. She had acquired a new friend and teammate, but it seemed like she never saw Robin and that he was always either with Erika or looking for her. Absorbed in her thoughts she accidently bumped into someone. When she looked up she saw that the person she had bumped into was Robin.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking were I was going" Starfire apologized

"No, really it was my fault, I was just looking for Erika and-," Robin tried to explain.

"Oh, I've got to go" Star said and took off in the other direction.

She immediately headed to the roof of the Titans Tower and sobbed softly. It was one of her favorite placed, she had a lot of good memories here and to her it was on of the most comforting places. She heard foot-steps behind her and immediately new it was Robin.

"Starfire, are you okay" Robin asked

"Yes, I am fine" She lied.

"Star, your not fine, I'm your best friend I know when you're lying" Robin laughed.

"You are right everything is not fine" Starfire confessed.

"What's wrong?" He asked her

"It's just I like Erika a lot but ever since she came you have been spending more time with her and she loves you and you obviously love her and I love you but you don't love me!" She cried. The last part she had NOT meant to come out, but it had.

"Star that's not true I don't love Erika, I love you," He said softly.

"You do?" She asked. And he nodded his head.

"Oh, Robin I love you too!" She cried.

And then there lips were only inches apart and they kissed passionately on the lips.

::End Flashback::

Yeah, just when I thought all of my problem's were solved and all of my troubles were gone. My life was carefree and everything I thought that everything would be okay. Boy was I wrong...

::Flashback::

Starfire slowly walked to her room. Life was great. Robin and her were officially together and they were going on their first date tonight, nothing in the world could bring her down, or so she thought.

When Starfire reached her bedroom room she was ready to punch in the code to her room. But she found that her door was already open. She peered in to see who was in her room and her heart broke. There was Robin lying on her bed with Erika on top of him, she was kissing him and he was, returning it? Her heart shattered into a million pieces and she felt something leave her. She didn't know what to make of it so she went with her first instinct.

"GET OUT" She screamed at them.

"What, Star no it's not what it looks like she-" Robin tried to explain.

"GET OUT NOW!!!!" She yelled again.

Erika, who had jumped up as soon as she saw Starfire immediately left.

"I mean you too," She yelled holding back tears.

"What, Star no it's not what it looks like she-" Robin tried to explain.

"She what, she kissed you and you returned it?" Star asked angrily

"Yes, I mean No!" He cried trying to make her understand.

"Please just get OUT!" She yelled.

"Starfire" Was all he could say as he left the room. He knew there was no use in protesting so he left, leaving behind a broken hearted Starfire.

She slammed the door shut and fell to her knees crying. How could he do this to her? She loved him and he had said that he loved her too. Had it all been a lie? Or had Erika changed his heart? She didn't know what to do, all she knew was that she couldn't stay here. So she decided to leave.

She got up and started packing crying heavily as she did. She barely noticed when Raven entered her room closing the door behind her.

"Star what's wrong and why are you packing all of your stuff?" Raven asked.

"Oh, Raven," Starfire cried She told Raven everything that had happened, everything.

"I'm leaving" Starfire said

"I don't blame for what that Son of a Bitch did do you" Raven said

Raven helped Star finish packing and then called a Taxi.

"Where will you go?" Raven asked her.

"To Gotham City, there are lots of 'opportunities' there" Star explained.

"Good choice, and I won't tell anyone you've left until they start asking" Raven said

"Thank you, Raven you are truly my best friend"

"And you are mine, don't forget to call me on this pointless cell phone"

HONK-HONK

"I've got to go Good-bye Raven" Star said hugging her.

"Good-bye Star"

And Starfire left in a taxi on the way to Gotham City and a new life.

::End Flashback::

Indeed Raven hadn't told them until they asked but she hadn't told them where Star had gone. Star had made it fine to Gotham City. And for once Raven was glad that she had that pointless cell phone. A few months later the titans broke up. Robin was the first to leave and then the others did too. But they exchanged aliases first and Raven finally told them where Star had gone.

Starfire sat up in bed it was 4:00 in the morning and she didn't want to wake, Blade- Ryan. A million thoughts were streaming in through her head but the one that bothered her the most was this- Why couldn't she use her Starbolts. She really didn't care she was used to not having powers anymore but it still bothered her. She knew why she couldn't fly, that day when she had seen Erika and Robin something had left her and that something was her joy and since flying ran on her joy she couldn't fly, but lately every once in a while she would lift a few inches from the ground and then fall back down, the weird part was that it usually happened around Blade, but that was impossible, she had given her heart to Robin and he had broken it and as far as she knew the only way she would ever have her flying restored would be if Robin loved her. And then she figured out why she couldn't use her Starbolts. Her Starbolts ran on righteous furry, when she was chasing bad guys she used fury, fury from things that had happened in her past and things that were happening to her now. That wasn't righteous fury it was just fury. Finally she understood it all.

Having figured everything out she laid back down and went back to sleep.

So how was it? Hope it was good that took forever to write! Okay anyway the winners are

1st place- Lil' LIK star- you're right the answer was The Beast Within and the picture was of her and Robin together eating ice cream in the park.

2nd place- Sailor Attitude You were also right!

3rd place-Jadedea you were right and don't worry Nightwing and Blaze will meet up really soon and there are also more surprises to come!

4th place-love lostgrl-Other people did guess before you but you still answered right!

Bug2Buggie- Things will be explained later and some were explained in this chapter.

Ringwar1123- You'll find out! smiles evilly

Okay, New question- In what epi. Did Robin's head explode into Flames because of jealousy(More than one answer)?

Well, Please R&R


	4. An old enemy

So how was my last chapter?

Blaze and Nightwing will probably meet up in the next chapter or so!!! Can't wait?

The winners are

1st- robin and starfire fan- you were the first person to get it!!!

2nd -solodancer789- you were also right!!!

3rd -lil' LIK star- you were also right you posted your review right before I posted this!

You three were the only ones to get the question so Congratulations!!!

Chapter 4

The next morning she woke up to the sound of the police monitor going off.

"Why now?" She thought "the one day I actually need to sleep in"

"Kori-Blaze wake up Maier has escaped from jail!" Blade told her.

"What okay be ready in a sec" Kori quickly changed into Blaze.

"Maier had escaped from jail?" She thought. She really didn't want to fight him but she could and she would, after all he wasn't that hard to beat she had beat him before and she would beat him again. She remembered Maier, he had been one of the first villain she had defeated as Blaze. He was a high-tech geek in his thirties and was obsessed with explosives, if he wasn't at a warehouse with explosives in it, she'd be damned.

"Ready?" Blade asked her.

"Born ready" She smiled and headed out the door behind him.

Blaze and Blade had tracked Maier down to a warehouse on the southern shore. Blaze watched as Maier loaded some explosives into his pack.

"Show's over!" Blaze shouted as she jumped down from the post where she had been watching.

"Ah, Blaze we meet again, but this time you won't put me in jail!" He told her.

"We'll see about that" She said pulling out her retractable staff.

"Not that again" He said half sarcastically

"Oh, yeah,"

She flung her staff at him several times and he dodged them all and then threw several freeze rays at her. She did a serious of back flips to dodge them

"Blade, Now!" She cried she threw three exploding disks at him and then jumped backward and did a backflip landing on a pole above as Blade came in.

Blade swung down from the top bar and kicked him right in the sensitive area. (If you know what I mean :D)

"Oh, you will pay for that, who's your friend?" Maier asked her

"My name's Blade" Blade introduced himself.

Blaze jumped down from the pole with her retractable staff out and ready.

"What do you want?" Blaze asked him

"Like I would tell you!"Maier spat

"Oh, when we're done with you will" Blade said and signaled for Blaze to get in the ready position.

"Well I would love to continue our little chat but I have an appointment in Jump City!" Maier said He backed up and threw smoke disk at them.

"Ta Ta" he said and disappeared.

"We...have...to...stop...him" Blaze coughed

"I..can't see anything" Blade coughed back.

Finally the smoke cleared but by then Maier had gotten away.

"Oh, how could we have let him get away! He was right there!" Blaze yelled.

"Don't worry we'll find him" Blade tried to comfort her.

"We don't even know where he went!" She cried.

"Actually we do" Blade told her showing her the pice of paper that was addressed to them.

It read:

(okay get ready for total lameness:p)

Dear Blaze and Blade,

You'll find me in a city near

One you've been to that has T.

A place where hero's no longer exist,

where there shadows rule

and mysteries of the past haunt you

find the city and then find me

in a building of memories and destruction.

Maier

"What the freak is that suppose to mean?" Blade asked.

"I don't know, we'll just have to break it down" Blaze said

"Okay, You'll find me in a city near," Blade read

"So what's the closest city to here?" Blaze asked

"I don't know, there's Stamford, Jump city, Livingston, ker-," Blade listed them off but was interrupted

"It's Jump City," Blaze said solemnly. She had swore a long time ago to never go back there and it looked like mow she would have to.

"Of course...I mean how do you know?" He asked

"Because, it's near Gotham, and It has a T." Blaze explained

"Of course the Titans Tower and w- they broke up a long time ago so Hero's no longer exist" Blade gasped.

"Yeah that, and the shadows of Slade rule there and my past haunts me, ha, hey wait a minute how did he know about the titans?" Blaze thought.

"Hey how do you know about the Titans and what happened to them?" She asked.

"I, my friend told me about it" Blade explained

"What, friend?" Blaze asked him suspiciously

"A guy that works for the Jump City Gazette" Blade told her. he lied

"Oh"she said blowing it off.

"So we know the city but we don't know where in the city?" Blaze said

"Well, it said in a building of memories and destruction," Blade read

"I know where that is" Blaze said quietly as it brought back painful memories.

"What you know where?" Blade asked

"Yeah, I...the titans use to fight this guy named Slade and I think they mean his lair because, a lot of good and bad memories happened there, acuatlly I think they were all bad, and the inside was destroyed along with a member of the Teen Titans" Blaze explained

"Yeah, your right I don't know how I could have missed it!" Blade exclaimed earning a weird look from Blaze.

"So we are going to Jump City?" Blaze said depressed.

"Yeah, we're going to Jump City"

So how was it!!! I hope it was good. I know the riddle sucked but heck they figured it out didn't they.

With every chapter there are more unexplainable things.

Oh, well anyway next chapter Nightwing and Blaze meet up!!! and they do something! OoOoOoOoh

And thanks to all of my reviews!!!

Jadedea- Thank you for reviewing all of my chapters! And please update your story about MAP soon!!!

Here's the new question-

In what episode did Cyborg get kissed? (Hint: It's a fairly new episode:p)

Bonus!!! Who was the girl that kissed him? Not the name just where she came from.


	5. Back to Jump City!

Hi there!

Okay first off I am sooo sorry about the question in the last chapter I don't know why but my email didn't give me all of the reviews! So I'm redoing it starting with the ones you already know. As you might know it was Betrothed and an alternate answer was Date with Destiny.

1st Robin and Starfire fan!!!

2nd Solodancer789!!!

3rd lil' LIK star!!!

4thCandyclouds711!!!

With that being said you should also know that Nightwing and Blaze will meet in the next chapter:( Sorry, but I promise to post it over the weekend:)

Anyway the winners of the last chapter's question are-(drum roll please!)

1stJadedea- You are so right! It was Don't touch that dial and I think the girl's name was Sophia too. Please update, but I understand. Isn't school horrible! And I'm glad you like my story, your stories are awesome too(they are way better than mine:D)

2nd Sailor attitude- You were also right and you gave me the other name for it- Episode 257-315.

3rd Robin and Starfire fan-You got the Bonus too! She was a girl in a skanky red dress!

4th lil' LIK star- you were right also!

Okay please R&R and here's the story!

Chapter 5

Blaze and Blade sped down the highway on his motorcycle. They were about five minutes away from Jump City and the closer they got, the more knots Blaze got in her stomach. She was nervous about a lot of things, what if they didn't catch Maier, or what if Blade died in the process of capturing him. But the thing that worried Blaze the most was the fact that a couple of weeks ago when she had talked to Raven or Ella she had told her that Nightwing had left.

::Flashback::

Kori and Ella sat at a little café table discussing different things.

"...Yeah but we ended up working together and now we're partners" Kori was telling Ella about how she had met Blade.

"Oh, did you hear ? Nightwing left." Ella told her.

"What do you mean?" Kori asked

"I mean he left, he's not in Gotham City anymore" Ella said

"Where did he go?" Kori questioned

"Well we aren't sure, because Garfield got caught right before he was about to tell Bruce where he was going" Ella said half irritated

"I always said he would get caught at the worst time" Kori laughed it felt good, she hadn't laughed in a long time.

"Anyway we think he went back to Jump City" Ella said

"Well that's fine with me A) He's a jackass and B) I plan on never going back to Jump City" Kori told Ella.

Ella laughed and so did Kori.

::End Flashback::

'I can't believe that he would back here, I mean this city, it holds a lot of memories, most are painful too, even for him. Or maybe the fact that he broke my heart here doesn't bother him' Blaze thought bitterly.

She tried to calm herself ,but it wasn't working. She looked around her at the beautiful ocean that lay ahead, the bridge that was on a mile away, and in the distance she caught a glimpse of the Titans Tower, it was still standing.

'I wonder if Nightwing is in there?' she thought as the motorcycle came to a stop.

"Well we're here" Blade said, getting off of the motorcycle and then helping Blaze off too.

She was finally back in Jump City and personally she would rather be anywhere else but here.

'She looks so beautiful' Blade thought staring at her.

"Hey I know my hair doesn't exactly look good, but you don't have to stare!"

Blaze told him.

"Who said I was looking at you?" Blade countered

"Right, anyway where do we look first?" Blaze asked him.

"We should split up" Blade answered

"Are you sure?" Blaze asked

"Yeah"

"Okay, whatever, I'll go west and you go east" Blaze instructed

"Okay and we'll meet back here in an hour" Blade concluded as they went their separate ways.

Blaze was relieved that he hadn't objected to her plans. She was secretly hoping that if she went by the Titans Tower, maybe even inside, Nightwing would see her and maybe they could have a conversation for the first time in 5 years. She really did want to see Nightwing even if he was a jackass.

She walked down a path of gravel, one she knew for sure was one that lead to the Titans Tower. She remembered her and Robin and how they used to sneak out at night and walk down this path when she had a bad dream or a 'mare of the night'. She remembered how comforting it had been just being with Robin.

::Flashback::

"Oh, Robin I have had a mare of the night!" Starfire exclaimed scarred as they walked out of the Titans Tower and onto the gravel path.

"Are you sure our other friends are also okay?" Star asked worriedly

"Yes Star, they aren't real, just images that you see in your mind" Robin explained

"Thank you Robin you are very comforting" Starfire said sitting down on the bench next to him.

She carefully laid her head on Robin's lap and he gently stoked her hair.

"Oh, Robin I love you"

"I love you too"

"Nothing will every break us apart we shall be together forever" Star told him

"Together forever" Robin whispered in her ear.

::End Flashback::

'Together forever, huh? Yeah right,' she thought 'we broke up almost a month later' She scoffed.

She passed the bench that she had been thinking about and sat down.

"I wish it really had been forever" Blaze said softly

"Maybe it still can be" A voice said behind her

I know it was short, but heck it was a cliffhanger! And I do have homework you know!

I love cliffys :)

Anyway how was it?

Hope it was good.

Question- In the episode 'Spellbound' what was the name of the game Cyborg and Beast Boy wanted Raven to be referee of?

Bonus!- Who's voice is it?(this is so obvious :D)

Do you want me do post a quiz about Teen Titans in the next chapter? You can see just how good you know the titans and which one you are! And if you tell me a subject for a quiz I will try to make it and mention your name when I post it!

R&R Please!


	6. We meet again

Okay I'm back!

And the winners of the Question was

1st SnowWhiteAndTheSevenDragons-Yay!!!

2ndlil' LIK star

3rdJadedea

4th titanfan

5th Sailor Attitude

And the winners of the Bonus are-

1st SnowWhiteAndTheSevenDragons- You got both!!!

2ndlil'LIK star

3rdJadedea

4thPearl()

5th Sailor Attitude

Blurple- Thanks for reviewing all of. My chapters!!!

Jadedea- Thanks too. For reviewing all of my chapters!!!

Chap5- "Maybe it still can be," A voice said behind her.

Chapter 6

Blaze turned around to face Nightwing. He looked just like she remembered him. A rush of feelings exploded inside of her, anger, sadness, relief, and even love. She was overwhelmed by these feelings and continued to stare into his eyes/mask. 'I really do love him" she thought to herself . She continued to stare at him scrutinizing him in every possible way until she finally realized that she was staring and snapped out of it, remembering what he had said.

"What do you mean?" She asked him

"I mean that I really missed you" He told her.

"You really mean it" Blaze asked him.

He nodded his head.

She couldn't believe what he had just said and she didn't know how to reply, so she decided to change the subject.

"Why did you leave Gotham?" She asked him

"Well, you are doing a pretty good job protecting the city. Why are you here anyway?" He said

"Maier escaped from jail and he came here, I'm here to find him" She replied.

"Are you here alone?" He asked her

"No, I'm here with Blade" She explained

"Oh, well you guys can stay at the Titans tower with me if you want to" He offered

"Thanks" she said getting out her cell phone out. She quickly called him.

"That's weird he's not answering" Blaze said part of her was telling her to go look for Blade, but the other part of her, make that all of her, wanted to go with Nightwing to the Titans Tower.

"Well, I left a message so he'll come later" Blaze told Nightwing

Nightwing took off toward the Titans Tower and Blaze followed,

"Sure brings back a lot of memories huh?" Blaze said remembering how this had been about the only place that had happy memories still.

"Yeah a lot" He answered

"So, uh, how are you doing?" He asked her

"Well great acuatlly I'm an actress on Broadway now" She explained "and You?"

"I'm Co-Manager of Wayne enterprises now" He told her just as they arrived at Titans Tower.

"We're here" he said

"Wow, it's still standing" She said amazed as she re-entered the Titans Tower for the first time in 5 years.

"So, yah want to order some pizza?" he asked her.

"Sure"

"You still want mint frosting on top?" Nightwing asked her sarcastically

"How about pepperoni?" Blaze half pleaded

"Pepperoni it is then" He said getting up to order pizza. A couple of minutes later he returned and sat down next to Blaze.

"So"

"So"

"So, how have you been?" Nightwing asked her uncertainly

"Um, okay, I guess" Blaze answered also uncertain.

"Why did you leave?!" Nightwing blurted out. He hadn't meant to, but it couldn't help it.

"What,?" She was taken aback. She hadn't expected him to ask that so soon. He knew why she had left. She had seen Erika on top of him, kissing him. He knew that. A new anger welled up inside her.

"Why do you think I left?" She half-yelled as she stood up and walked to the other end of the room.

"I know it was because of Erika, but why didn't you let me explain?" He half-yelled back also standing.

"There was nothing to explain, she was on top of you, kissing you, and you were returning it" She said her voice shaking she was trying to stay calm, but she was still shaking violently all over.

"I'm sorry" He said softly

"Little late, don't you think?" She was now shaking extremely violently all over now and Nightwing was noticing.

"Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly

"No, I'm not okay, for five years now I've been thinking about and reliving that day, how do you think I feel? I loved someone who loved another girl and didn't love me, and I'm still in love with him, but I'm just now speaking with him for the first time in five years!" Blaze said "and what would you have done if you had found the guy you loved with another girl on top of him and she was kissing him and he was returning it!" Blaze was now hysterical and had tears streaming down her checks. "I mean they were suppose to love you and then they turned around and kissed another girl. I loved him, I loved you, I still love you!" Blaze cried. She fell to her knees clutching her hair.

"Why did it have to happen? Why?" She cried as Nightwing came up and knelt beside, putting his arms around her.

"Shh, it's okay now, Shh, I'm so sorry, I had no idea" He said trying to calm her. She slowly laid her head on his chest and tried to get a hold of herself. He continued to hold her and she didn't make him stop. She cried and let all of her feelings show, all the feelings that she had kept inside for the last five years. She didn't care that Nightwing could see her. She was in his arms now, and that was all that mattered.

Okay, How was it? I know Blaze finally broke down.

And Nightwing was there to comfort her.

So sweet:)

Question- What's your favorite Teen Titans episode?

Titans East part 2 is on Tonight!!!!!


	7. Into the woods

Okay sorry it took so long to update I wrote like two other stories that I'm going to post soon!

Anyway here are the winners:

Most people named 2 or 3 episodes but the overall winner was...

Bethroded!

Date with Destiny, X, and Sisters tied at second .

How long is Forever, and Titans East Part2 were third.

My favorite is Date with Destiny and How long is forever. I like them all!

Chapter 7

The next morning Blaze woke up next to Nightwing.She wasn't sure how she got there but she sure didn't mind. She slowly sat up as Nightwing woke up beside her.

"Did you um... sleep good?" Nightwing asked her

"Yeah" she said 'that's the best I've slept in 5 years' she added to herself.

"I'm sorry last night I tried to put you in your old bed but you um...wouldn't stop clinging to me so I laid you down next to me in here." He explained uncertainly

"Thanks, and sorry about the clinging" She told him embarrassed

"No really it was fine" He told her blushing

"I'm um...sorry about last night I really didn't break down like that and its just...well thanks for what you did" She thanked him turning red.

"You had to get it out sometime" He half laughed

"Nightwing, do you..." Blaze started then stopped

"Yes?" he asked her

"Do you love me!" She blurted out then turned her head in the opposite direction.

"Blaze I've loved you since the day I met you, I loved you when you were Starfire and I love you now that you are Blaze. For the past five years not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about what I did to you, right after you left I made Erika leave because every time I saw her I thought about you. I wanted to know your alias so bad so that I could just tell you how sorry I was and how much I loved you, But Raven wouldn't give it to me. I'm sorry Blaze for what happened but I still love you" He answered her truthfully

"Why didn't you give Raven your alias before you left she would have given it to me she promised she would." Blaze told him

"I don't know I was acting stupid and I was an idiot" He scoffed at himself

"Raven didn't tell you because I told her not to but I think you should know now its Kori Anders," Blaze told him

"Thank you and I should have told Raven that day too its Richard Grayson" He told her leaning in closer to her face. Their lips were only inches apart and then they kissed what both of them had wanted to do again for the last five years. Kissing him made Blaze remember something. And even though she didn't want to break there kiss she knew she had too, but maybe just a minute longer...

A couple of minutes later she broke the kiss and gasped "Blade"

"What?" Nightwing asked breathing hard.

"Blade he never came" She cried

"Hold on we can find,"He was cut off by the alarm going off.

They both rushed into the main room to see what was the matter.

"Crap, some one broke into the county bank" Nightwing informed Blaze " you'll have to look for Blade yourself" He said handing her a sheet of his coordinates

"Ok, are you sure you don't want me to help first?" she asked him

"No you go look for him and I'll catch up with you later" Nightwing told her. And they both headed out in the opposite directions.

Blaze walked down the gravel path once more. She wished that Nightwing was here with her, but he wasn't some one had broken into the bank and he had gone to stop them while she went to look for her lost partner. She came to the end of the gravel path and stopped. Blade's motorcycle was gone.

'Oh well' she thought 'guess I'm walking'

She walked down the dirt road next to the highway with her hand clutched tightly around her staff. She hoped Nightwing would get here soon, she could use the company. She didn't know how long it would take to find Blade. His cell phone was off so the best Nightwing could do was track him to the Eastern Shore. But that didn't help much, there was a lot of Eastern shore to cover. She finally reached the Eastern shore and started to walk faster. She stopped and breathed in the strong sent of saltwater. It was so peaceful here and it brought back a lot of memories.

:Flashback:

Starfire and Robin lay in the sand together as the sun set.

"It is so beautiful here there is an even better view of the setting of the sun" Starfire told Robin

"It's as beautiful as you" He said and leaned in to kiss her.

:End Flashback:

'I remember that, it was here that we shared our first kiss' she thought to herself.

'It's so peaceful here, almost too peaceful, I actually miss the noise of Gotham' she laughed to herself.

She finally came to the edge of the shore and stopped. The shore stopped here and the forest began.

"Great, it's almost dark, I still haven't found him, and I'm about to venture into the woods" She sarcasticly said aloud "I wish Nightwing was here" she sighed and then stepped out into the ever-darkening forest.

It had been an hour since she had ventured into the woods and now it was almost completely dark.

She still hadn't found Blade and Nightwing still hadn't come. She was getting worried what if something had happened to Blade she would never forgive herself. She couldn't help but wonder how this would all turn out, she loved Nightwing she knew that for sure but she had also loved Blade did she still love him? Every time she was around them she got the same tight feeling in her stomach and she knew what that meant, she liked him for more than a friend, but what would become of this after they found Maier and it was time to go. Would she stay here or would she go back to Gotham.

It was now pitch black and Blaze decided to rest for the night, she laid out camp but she knew she would never fully get to sleep. She decided to lay her head down and rest for a minute. Before she knew it she had drifted off into a deep sleep.

The next morning she woke up feeling sick to her stomach. She hadn't eaten anything last night but she hadn't been hungry either. She stood up and walked to a near-by tree and well you know the rest...

"Maybe I should eat something" she told herself but she wasn't very hungry and it might just make matters worse.

She decided to lay down for a couple of minutes. An hour later she felt a little better and decided to head off to try to find Blade again. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello" she said into the phone

"Blaze are you okay I should be out there soon I'm sorry I didn't find you last night but there were like three other crimes and I didn't get done until about an hour ago and I've been busy locating you. Are you okay?" Nightwing asked her

"Yeah, I'm fine" she lied

"Are you sure you don't sound to good?" he asked her again

"Yeah, fine listen I gotta go" she said quickly, the sick feeling was returning to her stomach again.

"If your sure, I'll see you soon" he said

"Okay, bye" preparing to hang up

"Bye" he hung up.

Blaze quickly stashed the phone in her pocket and ran to the nearest tree. Maybe she would wait a little while to go look for him after all.

Okay so I know it totally sucks but the next chapter will be better, promise!

Anyway,

Who can guess why she was throwing up like that?

It's kinda hard to answer but maybe ONE person will get it!

Anyway here's the real question-

In the episode Titans East Part2 who from Titans East likes Starfire?

Okay so R&R please

Oh, and who wants me to post the list of Season four episodes!


	8. Secrets revealed

The answers to the last question was Mas Y Menos or highspeed twins or twins. So the winners are:

1st Jadedea: the twins

2nd robin and star fan: Mas Y Menos

3rd lil LIK star: Spanish twins

titanfan: Teen Titans comes on Cartoonetwork, Saturdays at 8/7central

Chapter8

Blaze woke up to a gentle hand shaking her lightly.

"Blaze, are you okay? You don't look so good" Nightwing asked her helping her sit up.

"No I been throwing up all day" Blaze explained

"You don't think that means..." He started

"Means what?" Blaze questioned getting up

"Never mind" he said

"We have to find Blade" Blaze told him

"Okay let's go" he said and they started off in search of Blade.

(TT)

An hour later they were still searching and Blaze had thrown up 2 more times. Nightwing tried to get her to stop and rest but she wouldn't listen to him. He hated seeing her this way and he had to do something about it. His cell phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said into the phone. He had a five minute conversation and then hung up.

"Who was it?" Blaze asked him.

"Some one I asked to try and find Blade" he explained

"And did they?" she asked trying not to get her hopes up

"Yes" He said smiling

"Great where is he?" she asked excitedly

"I'm not telling you until you rest and eat something for a half an hour" Nightwing told her slyly

"Nightwing!" she cried desperately

"Not until you rest and eat" he said smiling again

"Fine" she said curtly and sat down to rest as Nightwing handed her a sandwich

"Thanks" he told her

"No thank you I really did need to rest" she replied eating her sandwich as Nightwing ate his .

An half an hour later they set out once more. Now it had been almost three hours and it was almost dark.

"Maybe we should stop for the night?" Nightwing suggested

"No we can't we still have an hour worth of daylight left" she said wincing

"We may have, but your not up to another hour out here!" he said, he was getting really getting worried about her.

"No, I'm fi-Ahhhh" She yelped as she fell back in pain on the ground.

"Blaze!" he cried and ran to her side he held her close as she fell unconscious.

(TT)

Blaze woke up in a hospital bed with Nightwing beside her. Only she wasn't Blaze anymore she was Kori Anders. 'I must have changed myself when I fainted' she thought to herself.

"What happened?" she asked him

"You fainted and I brought you here and I was waiting for you to wake up so that we can go back to the Titans Tower" Nightwing explained but he wasn't dressed as Nightwing so she guessed this was what he looked like when he was Richard Grayson. 'Still just as good looking' she thought

"Well I'm awake" she said as the doctor entered the room

"Miss Anders, I see you have finally awoken. I have some very important news for you. I'm happy to say that you are three weeks pregnant and the baby is healthy. Whatever you were doing you almost overdid yourself your lucky this young man brought you here." the doctor explained. Kori stared in awe, pregnant? That wasn't impossible but it seemed like it.

"Thank you" was all she could manage to say

"I'll let you go now but you need to take it easy, your every move is effecting another life now too" the doctor smiled and left the room.

"Pregnant?" she breathed in awe

"Pregnant" Richard also breathed in awe also

"Rich, we have to find Blade" Kori said realizing that he was probably the father.

"No we don't you need to rest" Rich said kindly but firmly

"But we have to find Blade!" she cried

"No your staying right here" Nightwing told her gently holding her down

"We have to find Blade he could be hurt or in trouble!" She cried desperately

"No we don't!" He yelled

"What?" she questioned uncertainly with a look of disbelief in her eyes.

"There is no Blade!" he cried "Don't you get it, I am Blade!"

(TT)

OoOoOoOoh cliffhanger!

I love cliffys

The very first person to guess that Nightwing was Blade was

Candyclouds711- you figured it out in the 2nd chapter Yay!

Titanfan-also figured it out last chapter!

And the winners of the question why is she throwing up is...

1st Jadedea

2nd robin and star fan

3rd thugette90

and the new question is-(it really isn't a question:P)

Below is a list of the episodes from season 4

In the one called Birthmark who do you think will have the birthmark?(there is no right or wrong answer)

Anyway here's the list:

Episode 257-494 or Don't touch that dial(already aired)

The quest(was on last Saturday)

Birthmark(on this Saturday!)

Cyborg the barbarian(?)

Employee of the month(Do they get jobs?)

TROQ(What does it stand for?)

The prophecy(I really want to see this one!)

Stranded(On an island?)

Overdrive(coughCyborgCough)

Mother Mae-Eye(what's with the Mae and Eye?)

The end pt.1(Please not the end of the show)

The end pt.2(NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!)

The end pt.3(Waaaaaaaaah Noooooo!)

That's all


	9. Reunion

OMG! I can't believe its Nightwing and I wrote it.

Lil' LIK Star- How do you get to 'Go to'?

Anyway the next chapter is probably the last one!

Here's Chapter 9!

Previously: "There is no Blade!" He cried "Don't you get it, I am Blade!"

Chapter 9

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry-" But he was cut off by Kori

"Your sorry? I'm sorry, Sorry I ever believed your lie. How could you all those times you wouldn't talk to anyone and when you were gone, now I know why! Tell me, how much longer would you have let me look in the woods for some one who didn't even exist!" She yelled

"Kori-" he was cut off again

"No, I'm not done, not by the long shot! So how long were you gonna play me? You know if you had gone on a little longer you could have done more damage than you realize! But I just have one question for you. Why? Why did you do it? Why didn't you just tell me a long time ago? I trusted you and you lied!" she cried, "so what do you have to say to defend yourself?" she spat

"Kori, I'm sorry. I never intended for it to happen-"

"How could you not intend for it to happen?" she questioned

"Kori please, I let you talk, now please let me." he said desperately

"Okay" she said finally calming down.

"I'll start at the beginning, When you left I was upset, I loved you and now you were gone, forever out of my reach, or so I thought. When I left it was to find you. I knew from what little Raven did say that you were most likely in Gotham. So that's where I went. Now, the reason I became Blade is I knew you were more likely to talk to some one who was a hero and you didn't know than Nightwing. I was pretty sure you wouldn't talk to me at all. Almost as soon as I moved there I saw Blaze as far as I knew there were no heros in Gotham, except for Batman. I was sure it was you. And the day I met you and I saw your red hair I knew it was you." He smiled then continued,

"I tried to help you a couple of times but you didn't really want my help. But I couldn't stay away, even though I knew you didn't need my help, I guess I was just used to being there. You always asked me why I never talked to you when I was Nightwing and you saw me on the street, well that's because I knew that if I talked to you, you would recognize my voice and figure out it was me and then our relationship as Blaze and Blade would end and I didn't want that to happen. So I moved backed to Jump City as Nightwing, hoping that my secret would be safe. A little while later you asked me to be your partner, and I accepected. Everything was fine but then Maier escaped and we had to go to Jump City. I knew you would probably look me up, so I decided to find you before you could find me. And you know what happened after that. When we were in the woods I planned on telling you, but every time I thought it was the right moment, something happened and I was just about to tell you when you fainted. I didn't mean to put it off for so long but, I didn't want you to hate me and I knew you probably would after you found out. I'm sorry I could have done a lot of damage. And I understand if you never want to see me or Blade again" He finished.

Kori was just sitting there staring. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, he had done all of that for, her. She was touched and all of the anger went away. But one question still remained.

"Why? Why did you do all of this for me?" she asked uncertainly

"Because, I love you" He replied simply

"I love you too" she cried as she hugged him

"Let's get out of here" Rich said helping her up.

"That's sounds great" Kori laughed

(TT)

Kori was on her way to the annual Titan reunion, with Rich beside her. They finally arrived at the private Plex where the other titans were standing around.

"Hi guys!" Kori said as soon as she saw them. They all kept staring.

"Ni, Nightwing?" Garfield asked uncertainly

"It is him!" Vic cried

"Yeah" Rich said uncertainly as Ella walked up to them.

"Kori, you found him" she said smiling

"Actually he found me" Kori said, "Sit down we'll explain everything"

45 minutes later Kori and Rich had finally explained everything to them and they all sat in awe.

"There goes my chances with her" Roy grumbled

"Your Pregnant?" Betty asked "That's great"

"Wow" that was all Gar, Vic, and Alex could say

"So is it a girl or a boy?" Ella asked

"It's a girl" Rich announced proudly.

The rest of the night they spent talking and making up for lost time.

"I need some air" Kori said walking up to the balcony, as Rich followed.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Kori, I know we already said we would raise our child together. But I need to ask you something" He told her; She nodded her head.

"Kori, will you marry me?" He asked her pulling out a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes, yes, of course I will I love you!" she cried as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I love you too" he whispered before pulling her into a deep passionate kiss; In the shadows Gar, Vic, Bee, Alex, Ella, and Roy with his head steaming watched.

"We know your there" Kori said as she kissed Rich again

"Oh, come, on" Vic said and headed inside the others following.

A month later they got married. With all of the titans attending and to Kori and Rich it was the best day of there lives. And 5 months later Talia was born.

(TT)

Okay the next chapter is the last one and it is just a look into what happened after Talia was born.

Anyway hope you enjoyed.

Here's the question-

In what episode did Robin say "Get away from her"(Starfire)?

If you were wondering

Garfield(Gar) is Beast Boy

Vic is Cyborg

Betty is Bumblebee

Roy is Speedy

Alex is Aqualad


	10. 5 years later

Okay this the last chapter Boo-hoo:( I know I'm very attached too!

Chapter10

5 years later(remember, a lot of things can happen in 5 years)

"Tell me about how you and mommy met again" 5 year old, Talia begged

"No sweetie I already told you a story how about tomorrow?" Rich asked his daughter, smiling, she never got tired of that story.

"Aw, okay good night Daddy" Talia said as Kori walked in.

"So which story did you beg for today?" Kori asked laughing

"The one where you were fighting on the Teen Titans!" she cried excitedly

"Oh, that's good, I hope your father told you right." Kori said teasingly

"He did" Talia smiled

"Okay, well good night honey, I love you" Kori said walking over to kiss her daughter good night.

"Night mommy, night daddy, I love you" she told them giving them each a hug and kiss.

"Never gets tired of that story does she?" Kori asked Rich as they walked out of Talia's room, closing the door behind them.

"Nope, who would have thought our life is that interesting." Rich said

"Well, I know my life is interesting" Kori said slyly taking off.

"I'll show you interesting" Rich said taking off after her.

(TT)

The next day Kori, Rich, and Talia met Ella, Vic, Gar, and Bee at the beach. As Rich stopped the car Talia jumped out and ran to Ella.

"Aunt Ella" she cried

"Talia, how are you? And you can leave off the aunt part" Ella told her niece

"I'm fine Ella" Talia stated getting the name right this time, "Where's Nightingale?" Talia asked anxiously.

"Over there with her father" Ella said pointing in the direction of Gar.

"Thanks" she said running over to play.

"Hey El" Kori said coming up to her

"Hi Kori" Ella said

"Where'd Talia run off to?" Rich asked

"To play with Nightingale" Ella told them

"So how's it going?" Bee asked coming up to them hand in hand with Vic

"Great! You must be excited only a week until the wedding" Kori said, Bee and Vic were in engaged.

"Lets go get some lunch" Vic said heading to where they had set up the picnic. As soon as they got there it began again, just like old times.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"To-"

"Enough!" Ella yelled,

"Mommy, I don't want Tofu" Nightingale told her mom(Ella) Surprisingly even though her father was a vegetarian(Gar) she loved meat and hated tofu.

"Its okay you don't have to eat any, now if you want tofu you can't eat tofu and if you want meat you can eat meat" Ella explained calmly

"Fine! But tofu is still better" Gar muttered

"No its not" Vic countered

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Ella was getting very mad.

"Huh, they never learn do they?" Bee said shaking her head

"Obviously" Kori said

"Come on lets get some pizza" Rich suggested

"Yay, Pizza!" Talia exclaimed as they all walked off leaving Vic and Gar still fighting

"Are we going to leave Daddy?" Nightingale asked

"Yep" Ella told her; she shrugged and they all headed off to get pizza

(TT)

3 hours later on the beach... still

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Meanwhile:

"So did you finally finish telling her the story?" Kori asked as Rich sat down beside her in the balcony connected to their bedroom.

"Yeah, and she still wants to hear it again tomorrow" he sighed

"That's Talia for you" Kori said laughing.

"Well got to go" Rich said getting up.

"Oh no you don't you got some unfinished business here" she said pulling him into a deep and passionate kiss.

"Your right" he breathed before kissing her again. He picked her up and carried her in their bedroom setting her on the bed, kissing her once more and closing the door behind them.

(TT)

That was the last chapter. I know Its hard for me to end it too but luckily there is a sequel!

Its going to be called Talia (thanks titanfan for the idea!) I'll post what its going to be about on my profile soon you can also see what other stories I'm working on.

Now the winner to the question is

1st ROBINXSTAR FAN it was Mad Mod

Thank you to all of the people who have read this especially

Jadedea

Lil' LIK star

Blurple

titanfan

robin and starfire fan

starfirefan05

you have reviewed every chapter and to every one else who also reviewed, Thanks

oh yeah if you were wondering who Gar, Ella, Vic, and Bee were I posted it in the last chapter


End file.
